Measurement devices of the state of the technology, adaptable for the measurement of gearing and diameters of rotationally symmetrical components, have been established and known for a considerable time. With these so-called universal measurement apparatuses, it is possible to determine inside and outside diameters, sphericities of inside and outside gearing as well as heights. These universal measurement apparatuses are predominately intended for installation in specialized measurement-rooms and are suitable for measuring components with a maximum diameter of some 300 mm. The measurement equipment in use possess a fixed and a movable feeler pin. The component is positioned against the fixed feeler pin and with the aid of the moveable feeler pin, is brought into its final setting, i.e., the measurement position. This can be carried out manually or by spring adjustment.
Measurement devices conforming to the state of the technology are inappropriate for large, heavy components and are considered to be only conditionally usable under shop conditions. Generally the so described measurement devices require special measurement rooms, which are isolated from external conditions. In the case of sizable and heavy components, the movable feeler pin is generally inoperable with regard to bringing the component into a position for measurement. The result of this can be reflected in faulted measurement results. Further, the danger is present that the feeler pin becomes deformed, because of strong mechanical loadings, whereby the measurement equipment finds itself in need of frequent repair. Since the measurement device frequently allows only small movements of the feeler pin equipment, installation and removal of heavy components can also be a source of damage.
The present invention has the purpose of making a measuring device available with which sphericity measurements of inner and outer gearing, as well as inside and outside diameters of cylindrical and conical components, can be precisely determined, which device is sturdily constructed and is adaptable for direct application in the workplace. Especially, the invented measurement device should have the capability of correctly measuring large and heavy components.
The stated purpose of the invention is achieved by a generic measurement device and which the device is applicable to the measurement of gearing and diameters of rotation-symmetrical components.